Broken Stars
by AngelOnHeavenlyFire
Summary: Renesmee's best friend, Jacob, is dying from some unknown disease. It's a matter of time before it happens, but she finds herself realizing her true feelings for Jacob aren't necessarily completely platonic. If that isn't enough, she has another man in her life she's told no one about, and all he wants is to use her to do his bidding and participate in his experiments.
1. Chapter 1: Shattered

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga characters and plot lines used in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**This is my first FanFic. I'm not one of those people who demand reviews, although they would be appreciated. I'm simply putting this out there because this was a story I wrote a couple of years back, and I thought "What the hell? Why not?" So, here it is!**

Chapter 1: Shattered

I stare up at the stars longing for some of their magic to come fluttering down and fix my fucked up life. Two months. That's it. Just two more damn months until everything begins to…

"What's wrong?" Jake's voice echoes through the forest pulling me out of my trance. He's the only one who could simply tell I was thinking destructive thoughts. I happen to have an excellent poker face. How else was I going to try to keep my thoughts and emotions to myself with the kind of family I have? With the exception of my dad, of course.

I look over at him, his face dark with sharp angles since the soft glow of the moon isn't present tonight. "What isn't? That's the better question to ask." The words tumble out of my mouth, hastily and unnecessarily rude. I immediately regret my tone. It's not Jake's fault my world is shattering around me. He does his best to ensure I'm happy as a best friend should. In fact, Jake doesn't even know about one of my major problems. That's my fault, not his. I push the regret down anyway. I mean it's not like I have time for things like regret and apologies anymore. Two months. This sucks.

"Ness, I know-" Jake gets cut off by a serious bout of coughing. His body shudders in a way no man's should. The cough rakes through his body, eating at his life force. I can almost see him disappearing before my very eyes…. That's it! My anger roars up like a lion defending his territory, hotter than before. With my hands gripping a branch above me, I swing my legs out in front of me and let go. I enjoy the sense of free-falling for a sweet moment then brace myself for the landing.

_Shit!_ Sharp pain shoots up my shins faster than I thought possible. I sway a little, but the pain is too much to stay standing. Now, don't get me wrong. I'm a tough nut to crack, so I typically don't cry at any pain, physical at least. Give me a Nicholas Sparks book, and I'm a wreck by the end. But that's not the point. I once broke my collarbone and three ribs jumping around playing tag within the trees with my uncles, Emmett and Jasper. And guess what? I barely made a sound, let alone shed any tears.

But tonight? Tonight, I lost it. Bring on the tears, baby!

Maybe it was because I'm about to lose my best friend to some stupid, life-destroying, unknowable disease. Maybe it was because Sonny promise (read threat) to kill everyone I know whose even fractionally human if I don't help with his "experiments" and "problems." He gave me until December to decide. It's September. School just started a couple of weeks ago, so I have three months until the deadline. Great. Something else to look forward to. (Note the sarcasm) But maybe the tears begin to slide down my cheeks because both of these events lead to the loss of my sanity and brings me eternal damnation.

By the time, Jake finally climbs down from our perch in the tree and comes to stand next to me, I'm on my knees, tasting the saltiness from my tears slipping through my pursed lips. I feel his weight shake the ground slightly as he drops to his knees as well and pulls me close.

That's when I completely give in to the emotional turmoil. My breaths come out in heaving sobs as I clutch the soft cotton of his shirt. I bury my face in his chest while he cradles my head with one hand and strokes my back with the other. My body shakes against him. I feel him place a gentle kiss on my hair.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart," he whispers in my ear and then places his head on top of mine.

The only thing I'm aware of before everything fades is how weak his arms feel now and the baggy shirt that used to cling to his once muscular chest.


	2. Chapter 2: Pull It Together

"Help me, Nessie."

"Jake?" I could hear him calling for me, but it's too dark to see anything. I try shouting for Jake again. A sudden flash of light blinds me, and it takes a couple of minutes for my eyes to adjust to my surroundings.

I instantly wish it was dark again.

There was blood covering every inch of this white hell. It pooled on the floor and splattered across the wall. But in the middle of the small lake of blood was something else. Something familiar in shape, a body I had come to know well through loving hugs and playful wrestling…

"JAKE!"

I ran to him and fell to the ground, sending up a fresh spray of blood. A new coat of bright red covered the already rusty brown blood that covered the walls. I could feel Jake's weak heat beneath the hand I placed on his perfectly chiseled chest. Blood was gushing from the scratches that covered his body. There was a steady stream sliding down his face from his eyes and nose, making him look like something from a gory horror movie.

He tried to speak, but blood just spilled out. Horrified, I desperately attempted to pick him up, hoping I could get him to Carlisle before it was too late. Dread spread through me when I realized he was too big, too heavy for my small body to move him.

The silence sliced through my quivering body as I tried to think of what to do. However, all I could focus on was the stillness in the room. It was too still for comfort. Too still for life.

I whipped my eyes back towards Jake from the spot on the wall I stared at while thinking. My hands quickly skimmed from his pectorals to his wrists and then to his neck as I tried to find a pulse. Nothing. His heart had stopped while I sat idly doing nothing to help him, to save him.

Someone had started screaming as I stared into his glassy, lifeless eyes, now the color of a dead brown leaf in autumn…

"NESS!" Jake croaked. It was as close as he could get to yelling nowadays.

My eyes flew open and found what they were searching for quickly. His eyes. They were still full of life. Dying life surrounded by dark, purple circles but life all the same. Thank the heavens he was still here. With me.

"I'm sorry! Go back to sleep! You need it! It was just a silly, silly dream! It's nothing that can't wait!" I say as I gently push his shoulders down onto the bed.

"Don't be. You can wake me for anything." He flashes me a brilliant smile and winks. What the heck? Was that supposed to sound dirty? Silently, he rolls from his back onto his side, making my half of the bed dip towards him. "I'm just concerned that you're okay."

"Yeah, fine. Hey, don't you usually sleep on the floor when you stay over?" I ask. It wasn't typical of Daddy or Momma to tolerate his sleeping in my bed, not that rules apply much anymore. Still, didn't want death to come to him sooner than it already was. I mean, he used to sleep with me all the time, but when I physically turned about 12, they freaked and said 'No more sleeping on the bed but the floor.' Whatever. I know what they were worried about, but honestly, a little trust in me, please?

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" he grinned.

I suddenly became aware of what his present state of clothing was: boxers. Nothing else. That's not unusual for him, but, _normally, _he's on the floor. My heart fluttered a little.

"Uhhh," I nervously picked a spot on the wall and concentrated on it, "…kinda.. Why aren't you on the floor, anyways?"

His grin faded, and I felt his hands search and find mine. He brought them close to his chest where I could feel the full extent of the heat radiating off his skin. Bringing my eyes back to his, I noticed the worry etched on his face. What is going on? " Well," he started off with a huffy sigh," after you cried yourself out in the forest, I carried you home." Okay…I don't remember any of this. Except the crying. Unfortunately.

"I tucked you in and started to curl up on the floor." His hands started to fiddle with my delicate fingers. The roughness of his hands calmed me. "But then, you said 'Jake, no,' started crying again, and whined 'Come back.'" Oh no. I _whined_? What is wrong with me? No wonder I don't remember any of this. Strong Renesmee whined? Man, I must've blocked it out. How pitiful. Jake continued, "I couldn't just leave you like that, Ness. You seemed so upset. I had to try to comfort you."

Oh, shit. His eyes.

My God.

Jake's forest brown eyes were completely penetrating every defense I had put up the past few months. His pupils were large, making him look like the most innocent little boy there ever was. He gazed into my eyes so intensely that I swore he felt something more than friendship for me. Of course, that's just my mind playing tricks. We're just best friends.

I suddenly feel the desperate need to get away from here, from the bed I'm currently sharing with Jake. "Uhhh, Jake?" I say turning to look at the ceiling. It was speckled with old glow in the dark stars Momma had put up when I couldn't sleep in the pitch blackness of night.

"Yeah?"

"I'm thirsty. I'm gonna go get some water. You want anything?" I began to get out of bed when Jake flipped.

"Ness, wait!"

"What?" I say as I take a step onto the ground. I screamed as pain shot up my leg. Within the next instant I'm on the ground. Barely two seconds later I feel Jake's hand on my shoulder, his head bending down close to mine.

"Ness! Ness! Are you okay? I tried to warn you, but you moved too fast. You broke your shin when you jumped out of the tree earlier." How the fuck did I not notice I broke a bone? Oh yeah. I was too busy balling my eyes out like a little baby. I gotta man up here. The song from Mulan rose to the front of my mind momentarily. I smiled inwardly.

When I didn't answer right away, Jake started to panic, "Carlisle!"

"Oh, SHUT UP!" I say quickly. "I'm fine. I was just processing."

Okay. That was a lie. Truth be told, I didn't answer because I still felt woozy from the pain. Was I going to tell Jake that and be even more of a wimp? Hell no! Unfortunately, Jake knows me too well and didn't buy it.

"I think she's in a lot of pain!" he shouted. His eyes darted from the door to me and back again.

"And how did you come to that conclusion? Huh, buddy?" Now I was pissed. First he practically seduces me, albeit it was more than likely unintentional. Now, he was going to call me a wimp while my whole family listening. Uh, uh. Not happening.

"You're eyebrows rise when you lie. It's adorable." Now he's trying to be cute and sweet.

Okay. That's it. I start to get up. This kid just keeps pissing me off. Does he want me to hurt him? Because I have no problem giving my best friend a little physical pain.

"Ness, I don't want you to hurt yourself again," he says as he picks me up and places me back on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle glides over to where Jake is standing over me. I feel like a goldfish swimming in circles due to the way they're staring at me.

"Renesmee, what's wrong?" he asks again, patiently.

"I stood on my bad leg," I grumbled. I was embarrassed by this whole situation and still upset with Jake for being so annoyingly concerned.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah! I'm fine! Jake's overreacting like he always does! I just wish he'd leave me alone!" I shout, tired of everyone always being protective.

Oh, no.

Jake's face went white as a sheet, and his mouth drew into a tight line. He silently left the room. Stupid, stupid Renesmee! I began to mentally chastise myself. I knew Jake took everything I said to heart, especially since I've been so open with my emotions. Yet another reason to stop letting everything get to me in front of other people.

A few minutes later Esme came in. "Jacob left looking extremely upset. What happened?" Her motherly tone became very evident. She worried about everyone but especially Jake with everything that happened with his mom and my mom and of course the diagnosis of death. I felt my throat close up a little. I tried to push it away again.

Neither me nor Carlisle spoke. Instead, Carlisle looked at me expectantly. Don't know what he expects to come out of my mouth exactly, but it isn't happening.

"Go away," I say, suddenly exhausted. I heard Carlisle leave. Esme hesitates just for a moment before following while I just lay there.

After the door shuts, I reach over and grab my phone off the nightstand. At first, I feel compelled to text Jake and apologize, but then I decide I don't really want to talk to him right now. I hit 'New Text Message' and enter 'SETH' into the recipient box.

MEET ME L.P.

Now all I have to do is find a way to get there.


	3. Chapter 3: Eyes in the Night

Chapter Three: Eyes in the Night

God dammit.

My leg was on fire! I ended up walking/hopping/limping all the way to La Push Beach. I know I wanted to meet Seth here, but I was seriously considering what the hell was wrong with me. Maybe I was some kind of masochist. I couldn't ask for a ride because they never would have let me out this late. I'm sure they know I left, though. I mean how could they not? If they didn't, they're terrible vampires. Even if my let wasn't wounded, and I hadn't made a lot of noise, they would have noticed the silence without my heartbeat.

I was almost there. The heavy scent of salt water was overpowering now. I could make it. Just a couple more minutes of walking. At least I hope so. I could just make out the break in the tree line where the forest ended and the beach began. If only I could just…

"You sure do make a lot of noise!" Seth laughs. I jump higher than any human could and land on my bad leg…again… Man, tonight is just not my night.

"Shit, Seth! Don't do that! How many times do I have to tell you, huh?!" I say rubbing my shin gently. He does this a lot. Sneaks up on me, I mean. I never can tell if he does it intentionally or not.

Knowing him, it's probably intentional. Asshole. I scowl at him.

"Sorry, sorry!" He puts his hands out in front of him as if to say 'Calm down, I didn't mean to.' Yeah, right. "I heard about your accident," he smirks.

Great. Now he's a pretentious ass. "Yeah, it's fantastic, isn't it? I take it Jake called."

"Nah, I came over for some of Esme's food, but everyone was fawning over you, the princess. Not that I wasn't worried, but, ya know, I knew you'd be fine."

"Pig… Does anyone know you're here?"

"Nah. Mom's at Charlie's. Wonder what they're doing," he elbows me and wiggles his eyebrows.

"You perv! That's disgusting! That's my grandpa you're talking about, you know!" I slap his arm, but I still smile. I love this boy. "And Leah?"

"Jake called. Needed to talk. I was all like 'To her? Seriously? She's no better than a rock when it comes to talking. Emotional unavailable, if ya know what I mean.' and he's all like 'Yeah, she gets it. You're too close to Ness. Too bias.' I was like 'Whatever, man' Leah left a couple seconds later."

"Kay. Good." Except for the fact that I was worried about how much I had hurt Jake tonight. Oh, well. Too late now.

"C'mon, let's go to the beach."

"My leg…" he sweeps me up.

"Not a problem. You're knight in shining armor to the rescue, M'lady. Besides, Jake's gonna freak when he finds out I let you come all the way here with that thing. The least I could do is take care of ya until I get ya home." I laugh at his words. He's right, though. Jake's gonna murder him. I'll have to intervene probably to save Seth's skin.

Seth's been my best friend, besides Jake, forever. He's the only person I can talk to about Jake. The only weird things that I don't think I'll get used to are:

Seth's also best friends with my dad. Whenever we all hang out my dad is like a normal teenager. It's just weird.

Whatever I tell Seth gets back to Jake. Which I obviously don't mind or else I wouldn't tell him, but I can't get used to Jake bringing something up about what I tell Seth. It always catches me off guard. The whole wolf telepathic thing always makes me feel out of the loop, too. They know everything about each other and all these inside jokes. It pisses me off.

He sets me down on one of the logs that border the fire pit where they have tribe meetings. "Sooo, what's up?"

"Oh, Seth," my head falls into my hands, "Jake- he's just- with his_" I can't find the right words. The next thing I know, I'm sobbing into Seth's chest. His warm hands rubbing my back make me shiver in the cool air.

Great. This is a new record. Twice in one day. Seriously, what is _wrong _with me? I'm officially someone I wouldn't want to be friends with.

The tears eventually stop and my head rests on Seth's bare shoulder. I lift my head and stare at him.

"What?"

"Where's your shirt?" I'm getting tired of them always going around shirtless. I mean I know they look like models, but really? They're still civilians and normal people see them all the time. They are pretty sexy though… No, no! I'm so not going there right now. Especially with Jake. I'm just not thinking about that, or trying not to at least. They're my friends.

"Ya know for being such a tough little…" he punches my shoulder but doesn't finish when he sees my face.

I clear my throat, "Yes?"

"Mfmhem"

"What?" I cup my ear and lean closer.

"…You're pretty innocent…" he finishes in a whisper.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm not innocent! I drink blood for heaven's sake! How innocent can I be?"

"Yeah, but you've never had the temptation of human blood because you were raised on animal blood."

"So? That means I'm innocent?"

"Have you ever even kissed a boy, let alone fooled around? How about done something illegal? You're so innocent, girl, it's scary."

"I…um…well,"

"Didn't think so."

He jumped up and strutted a few steps toward the ocean. I could barely see him in the blackness of the night. He was taking deep breaths, trying to calm down. He got a little too upset in my opinion.

"You just love to argue, don't cha?" he spoke softly as if talking to a newborn.

I shrugged my shoulders even though I know he's facing away from me. Just then, through the silence of the night, I heard a girl scream bloody murder.

My head whipped towards the forest, sending shooting pains down my neck and through my tongue. Dammit. Whiplash. I could hear Seth running and saying "Stay here!" before I saw him run past me and into the forest.

I'm fucking worried now. Fantastic. All I can hope is that the other wolves are out there with Seth, but then that would mean Jake will find out I'm here. Even though he's probably mad at me, he'll still come and take me home.

I start to shake when I realize that I'm not alone. The presence isn't that of any of the wolves or vampires. This is something foreign to my heightened senses. This wouldn't be a problem except that my leg is broken. Great. I couldn't be any more helpless if someone bashed me over the head with a brick.

I'm clutching my arms to my torso, trying to get warm. I glance back towards the forest, hoping that I'll see Seth, or hell, even a furiously pissed off Jacob.

Instead, I find myself staring at a pair of big blood-red eyes.

I freeze. They're just looking at me, but aren't coming past the tree line. So, I don't know who or what the eyes belong to.

"Renesmee?!" I can hear Seth crashing through the trees.

The thing just disappears as suddenly as it appeared into the night I never answer Seth, but I can hear him becoming more frantic and calling my name over and over. I just keep staring at the spot where I saw the eyes.

Out of my peripheral vision, I see Seth come sprinting out of the forest. He slows when he sees me. "Renesmee…? Are you okay?" He moves cautiously towards me as if I'm a wild animal that could run at any second.

"What was it?"

"I don't know. I never found anything. Then I started to wonder if it was a distraction, but then I thought about it. The only one out here was me and… you. I started to freak, but you're okay! Thank God, you're okay! Hey! Why didn't you answer me? You can't do that! You ne-"

"It was a distraction, Seth," I cut him off and look towards his face. His mouth is open, and shock is all over his face.

He starts to say something, but closes his mouth. His expression has turned to a questioning look. I know he's waiting for an explanation, so I take a dee breath.

"I need to talk to you about why I asked you here, first."

"That's hardly important now, I think." He looks stern. Seth never looks stern. He's always been a happy, fun-loving kid, but now he's all business.

"Maybe, but I need to talk to Seth," I plead and give him my best Bambi eyes.

His shoulders sag. "Alright, make it fast. I wanna get you outta here."

"I can't do it anymore, Seth." I begin to cry again and pull my knees to my chest.

"Okay… What are you talking about?" He's squatting next to me now.

"Jake's dying, and I don't think I can stay strong anymore. I feel so helpless. It doesn't help that recently he's been acting like he loves me, either."

"He does love you."

"No, not in the way you're talking about but, like, more than friends."

"Oh," Seth runs his hands through his hair. "Do you… Is that a bad thing?"

"It is if he's dying! I never really thought about us as more than friends, but I can't now because…because there's only two months that I have left with him…approximately. If I go down that road, and I do love him like that and I lose him… I won't be able to come back from that." I swipe my hands under my eyes. "I can't lose him, Seth."

Seth doesn't say anything. He just kisses my head and hugs me.

"Please don't bring me back home," I beg.

"How about you spend the night at my house, or if you prefer, Em's?"4

As much as I love Emily, one of Jacob and Seth's "brother's" fiancées, I know she'll ask about Sonny and I can't face that issue just yet. She's the only person I've told about my new inadvertent gang affiliations. "Your place, if you don't mind."

Seth picks me up, and we walk to his about thirty minutes away. Once we get there, I call Carlisle from the kitchen phone and tell him I'm staying at Seth's. Seth and I then proceed to his living room.

To get there, you have to turn a corner a little ways down the hall from the kitchen. When I make that turn, I slam right into Paul's back. I bounce off of him because he's like a freaking wall and look around.

I don't actually get the chance to, though, because someone grabs my arm and spins me around. At first he looks kinda curious but only for a second. He soon is practically smoking from the ears, he's so pissed.

He's staring straight at me but talks to Seth. "If she's here, then you walked through the woods. Neither you nor her have a driver's license, let alone a car."

"Yeah," Seth says guiltily while looking at his feet. Coward.

"What the fuck are you doing by letting her walk through the woods alone 'cause I know you didn't walk her from her house."

"We met at L.P. She wanted to talk."

He still has a tight grip on my arm. "What the fuck are you doing here, Renesmee?" Jake spat in my face.


	4. Chapter 4: Reactions

Chapter Four: Reactions

Oh, this man just pisses me off so much. What? I have no right to be here? I mean, I know it's the middle of the night, but can't a girl sleep over at her best friend's house? He's just so controlling sometimes. What claim does he think he has on me, huh? If it were anyone else, I probably would've started swinging fists. As it were Jake couldn't take rough housing very much anymore, but that still doesn't give him the right to get mad at me for being here. I stared defiantly up at him. I'm not taking shit from anyone, not even him. Especially not him. He's my best friend. We should be able to work this out as equals. I mean, he's not my alpha, not in the commanding sense anyway. Unfortunately for me, Jacob stared right on back. We were two dominant people who didn't take shit from each other, not that it ever got us anywhere.

We must've been standing there for minutes, neither one of us willing to give in. Except, for once, I was actually considering giving in at this moment. My leg was fucking killing me from standing so long. I shifted to my good leg. Jake smirked as he noticed the small movement. Dammit. He knows I'm struggling. Any other time, I would just push the pain away except…. Hmmm… I could use this to my advantage. Jake never could stand seeing me in pain, so I shifted back to my bad leg, placing all my weight on it. Jake's eyebrows creased in confusion.

I let the pain grow. Holy shit, it hurt. Come on, come on. I've been crying non-stop for the past twenty-four hours, and now when I need to bring on the tears, they're just not coming. I focused on the pain. God damn. I wasn't sure how much more I could take of this. Meanwhile, Jake was starting to look more and more concerned. Finally, tears began to well up in my eyes. My plan worked perfectly. Jake broke.

Jake pulled me into his arms, resting his cheek on the top of my head. I was no longer standing, _thank God_! I buried my face in his neck and breathed in his scent. It was the best smell ever: woodsy mixed with the scent of fresh water like from a running river. Oh, man. I was getting lost in him. I love his scent. Jacob's scent. I could stay here forever.

"Can we talk somewhere where we're alone?" I whisper.

I felt Jake's body shift as he began walking away from the pack. I heard the back door slide open and the cool air hit the back of my neck. He set me down on the swing sitting on Seth's back porch. The movement created by Jake sitting down next to me is soothing. I pull my good leg up and sit on it with my other leg dangling over the edge of the seat. I'm facing Jake, so I just watch just watch him staring out into the night. After a few moments, he emerges from his trance and turns to me.

"Hey," I whisper.

"Hey." He's still short with me.

"This is how we should've greeted in each other in there," I try to joke to release some of the tension.

"Mmm."

Come on, Jake. Say something else, something more. This is not good. He's obviously still upset about earlier. Oh, man. I'm going to have to apologize. I am not good with apologies. Not even a little. I hate apologies.

"Jake, about earlier, I'm.." I pause. I just can't bring myself to say it. He's just looking at me, expectantly. Could he make this any harder?

I duck my head and take a deep breath. When I look back up, I see a huge smile on his face and he's barely holding back laughter. Apparently, he could make it harder.

"What? What's so funny?"

"I'm just…" he's practically choking. He clears his throat and says, "Nevermind." However, he still has that stupid grin on his face. "Go on, please."

He's clearly enjoying this. "I'm sorry, okay?!" I blurt out. "I didn't mean what I said. I love you care about me. You're my best friend, and you're everything to me. You're my dog," I laugh while ruffling his hair. He starts to laugh again.

"Okay, seriously Jake, what the hell?" Here I am trying to apologize, and he just keeps laughing. He knows me too well. He knows I'm uncomfortable with this.

"I'm just trying to guess what your reaction will be. It's kinda funny to think about especially since you're already uncomfortable after apologizing." He's in hysterics, now.

"Reaction to what?"

He suddenly becomes serious. "Well I don't have much to lose anymore, so you're reaction to this."

Jake rests his hand on my cheek. What the fuck is he doing? His hand is so warm. Maybe he's trying to torture me. Before I can comprehend what is happening, his lips are pressing against mine. Hard.

Oh. My. God. I can't think. I can't even move.

When he pulls away, I can tell he's trying to gauge my reaction. I, however, know exactly how I feel. I raise my hand and place it on his cheek. I feel Jake's lips slip into a grin.

Then, I take my hand away and slap him as hard as I possibly can.


	5. Chapter 5: Untouchable Love

Chapter Five: Untouchable Love

"Holy shit, Ness! Be careful with the force you put behind your swing, if you must slap me." Jake spit out blood and rubbed his cheek. "Damn, girl." He looked up at me with mischief in his eyes.

Then he grabbed my head and kissed me again.

Well, damn.

This time it was softer, sweeter. He's a good kisser. I'll give him that, and damn me, if it doesn't feel amazing to have his lips pressed against mine. It was almost as if we were made to kiss each other. My bottom lip slipped perfectly between his. I could've stayed like this forever; however, the moment had been ruined by my slapping him after the first kiss.

I pull away, wait a couple of seconds, and reach out to slap him again. Unfortunately, Jake catches my hand and plants a kiss in the center of my palm. Damn him. Damn him for kissing by surprise. Damn him for being a good kisser. Damn him for having fast reflexes.

Damn him for kissing me with such limited time left. Damn him for making me love him.

"Would you stop that?" he smiles and returns to kissing my hand…and wrist…and continues up my arm.

Oh, boy. Hot damn.

"How about you stop doing that!" I retort as I yank my hand back.

"I can't do that." He looks at me seriously.

"And why not? Huh, stud? You've done fine with not kissing me for quite some time now. Why can't you stop now?"

"You think I'm a stud?" Jake's eyebrows raised and his smile grew wider.

Oh give me a fucking break. Of course, he would only hear that.

"Wha-" Jake kisses me again.

GODDAMMIT! This boy was going to kill me.

Both of his palms were placed gently on my cheeks, but his hands still firmly held my head in place. Slowly, as if unsure, he parted his lips. Okay, this was getting really strange. Seth was right about me never kissing a guy before. I have no idea what I'm doing, no idea what Jake's doing. All I have to say, however, is I'm really glad Jake was my first kiss. Okay, yeah it's true he's my best friend but, dude, this kid is experienced.

Now he's running his tongue over my closed lips. I let him part my lips a few seconds later when he presses his tongue between my lips. I bring my hands to his chest planning on pushing him away, but, instead, I run them up to his hair. With my right hand, I grab a fistful of hair. My left pressed against his left shoulder blade to hug him closer.

His body felt so good against mine.

He removed his hands from my face and hugs my around my waist. I suddenly realize I'm now straddling him, and I have to stand on my knees to reach his face because he's just so damn tall.

This has got to stop, though. I can't let it go any further than a one-time kiss. I shouldn't have let it get this far. Shit. I kinda don't want to stop, but I pull away.

"Jake…" I don't get far, though. He distracts me by trailing kisses from my cheek to my ear and down my neck. Damn, this feels so good. The cool air around us had made my skin chilled to the touch, and his abnormally hot temperature made his kisses feel satisfying warm… "Jake…" I try again.

"Your...reaction…much better…than I hoped," he whispered between kisses. I could feel his smile against my skin.

Well, damn. How can I tell him this can't happen again, now? He's happier than I've seen him…ever. Period. Not gonna lie, though, I love that I make him happy…No! This has to stop or else I'm gonna convince myself to let myself fall in love with a dying man. A beautiful, sexy man. A man who's going to love me and make me happy and…oh hell, what's the problem if I fall in love with him?

_He'll be dead in a couple months. Maybe less. _Oh, right. That's why.

I push myself off of him and stumble a bit while trying to balance on one leg. His hands are still in midair as he looks at me, confused.

"I'm sorry. I can't, Jake," I whisper. "I'm going home."

"I'm not going to let you walk. I'll drive you," he replies while not making eye contact. He's obviously disappointed, but bless him for not being angry and still trying to take care of me

"It's okay. I'll ask Sam for a ride" I walk inside, and, well, let's just say my life officially sucks. Seth was standing against the counter with his arms crossed. How much did he know about what happened outside?

"Not going there, eh?"

"Don't start, Seth, please."

I drag myself away from Jake and into the other room, knowing I'm going to look a little disoriented. They all look up expectantly. Like I'm gonna tell these shitheads anything. I don't care to be mocked right now.

"Sam, would you mind giving me a ride home," I glance around the room, "now, please?"

"Of course," he stands up looking a little lost.

"Thanks," I turn and limp out to his car. I get into the passenger seat, and all I can think about is how I'm never going to clean up my fucked up life. Instead, I keep fucking it up more.


	6. Chapter 6: Florence Nightingale Effect

Chapter Six: Florence Nightingale Effect

The trees belonging to the dense forest that is my home flew by as Sam drove down the highway. I stare out the window and can see the promise of the sunrise through the forest. On the horizon, only a touch of orange was present below the dark night sky. Seeing the sunrise is the only reason to ever be up at this hour. I've been up almost all night long, yet I don't think I could sleep if I tried.

I hate him.

I hate his so much for doing this. You can't just kiss someone. It doesn't work like that. Or maybe it does, for humans. I mean he once lived a fairly human life, one without shapeshifters and vampires. I never had that, though, so it doesn't work like that in my world where people just die off randomly. Or not so randomly. Whatever! God, I'm just so fucking pissed at him, I could rip a tree out of the ground.

Out of my peripheral vision, I see Sam glance at me and then look back at the road. He's been doing this the whole car ride. I wonder what he's thinking, if he knows about the kiss. Maybe I could ask him what I should do. After all, he is with his imprint, Emily. It seems to be working out for them. Granted, he isn't dying and I'm not Jake's imprint but… No, he'd probably just be biased, and say being with the girl he loves is the best thing ever, and shouldn't I be happy and make Jake happy during his final days? I need someone who is logical, who doesn't have a stake in any relationship Jake and I may or may not have. Sam looked at me again. Fuck. Maybe I should just ask what his problem is…

"He loves you, ya know."

Woah. What? I definitely did not see that coming, even from the former alpha and oldest member of the pack. I know he cares a lot about his "brothers" and especially Jake, but I still did not expect that sentence to come out of his mouth at this moment. "Excuse me?" I turn towards him, giving him my full attention.

"Jacob… he loves you." Sam paused, eyes still on the road, and tilted his head to the left slightly. "I mean, he always has loved you. The love just changed a couple of months ago."

"What made it change? It's not like I've done anything special or am anyone special, besides being half vampire."

"You did. Do something special I mean. When Jake first got really sick, and he was in the hospital for that period of time. When he had all those tests and surgeries, trying to figure out what was wrong, you were there the whole time. You played games with him and talked to him. You kept his mind off of the pain and uncertainty he was going through. You made him feel like he wasn't alone," Same started to laugh. "He loved it when you had Carlisle sneak you in after visiting hours and just curled up next to him, reading. He loves to watch you read. Every time we would come and visit, and you weren't there, we'd open the door and see him looking toward us, expectantly. Then he would scowl and say 'Damn. You guys aren't nearly as pretty and feminine as I was hoping the person to come in would be.' Then when we'd ask about how he was feeling and what the updates were. And you know what? He never talked about the tests or surgeries, just you. 'Nessie kicked my ass in chess today. Girl's too goddamn smart for me.' 'Nessie started reading some book today about some sex-addict billionaire. She told me if I ever became a sex-addict and slept with a ton of women, she'd castrate me.' Jake adores you, Ness, as if that wasn't obvious," Sam finished.

I had no idea how much everything I did meant to Jacob. Why can't he just tell me these things, instead of just kissing me?

"So, what I'm Florence Nightingale now?" I joked.

"You know very well that his love for you is no delusion or an extreme manifestation of appreciation for taking care of him."

"He never said anything. At least, not to me, obviously."

Sam shrugged, "He knows that he's dying and doesn't want to hurt you more than you will already be hurt when... well, you know."

"Then why did he kiss me tonight?"

"He kissed you?" Sam's eyebrows rose to his hairline.

"Yeah, that's why I asked you to bring me home instead of having Jake drive me."

"Holy shit. Well… I don't know," Sam looked puzzled, "Maybe…well, he has been having trouble keeping his distance from you. Maybe he decided he can't, or that he doesn't want to. Maybe he's just decided 'YOLO.'"

"Whatever. Just drop off at the end of the driveway. I need to think without my prying father near."

"Can you walk ok?"

"Yeah. Oh, and, Sam, look at me." Sam turns his head towards me. "Never," I say quietly. "Never, ever, use that goddamn phrase again."


	7. Chapter 7: Attack

**Disclaimer: The line "Pain is just a message. Ignore the message." is the written work of James Patterson from his series Maximum Ride. It was not originally written by myself, nor do I claim it as mine. **

Chapter Seven: Attack

My driveway is long and curves multiple times. It takes two minutes if you run but about seven minutes walking to reach the main house. Sam dropped me off ten minutes ago, and I'm not even halfway. Damn leg.

I find myself heading west into the forest towards my parents' cottage. I used to sleep there when I was little, but a few years ago I decided to sleep in the big house instead. Who wouldn't? I got to sleep in late before school. Plus, breakfast was made for me every day. Thank you, Esme, aka Grandma.

I should've just called my mom and told her to come to the big house. My leg definitely isn't benefiting from the hike, but I really need to talk to her about Jake. She's the only one who won't totally freak out. My dad, Emmett, and Jasper were out because they'd get super overprotective right away. It would be too weird to discuss stuff like this with Carlisle. Esme would be too attentive. Alice would freak and want every detail. Rosalie would just go on and on about how I deserved a person, not a dog as a boyfriend. Mom was the only one who would just listen and give simple advice. Man, I hope she has advice for this.

Jake and my mom were best friends before I was born, once upon a human Bella life. She'll understand. I mean, at least she'll understand about the whole possibly in love with my best friend, Jake, thing anyway.

I wonder how I should bring it up. I'll just be straight with her, probably. She's cool about this kind of thing. What about the kissing thing. Should I tell her Jake and I kissed? She'd want to know about my first kiss, but maybe this wasn't the time. 'Hey, Mom! I need some advice about Jake. I made out with him, by the way.' Just seems too… I don't know. I think it would scare her, honestly. A lot of change for one day. I might as well ask for condoms, too, if I'm going to tell her that.

My thoughts are interrupted by a ripping sensation through my arm. I raise my forearm in front of my face. There's deep scratches that no tree or bush could have made. Blood rushes from the cuts down my arm. "What the fu-?"

Something impacts my body, and I flail to the ground. I hear my shoulder crack before the searing pain takes over. I cry out as I try to rotate off my shoulder and onto my stomach. I stay low as I look around for what attacked me, but nothing's there as far as I can see. Was it an animal? It was strong, and fast to move out of sight before I saw it. Vampire? It must be. I sniff the air. I don't smell vampire, honestly, and a vamp wouldn't be able to rip my skin like that and not lose control and just bite me.

"Hello?" I question cautiously, afraid something awful will come tearing into view. I hope it's Emmett just messing with me, but why would he tear up my arm? Dad would kill him. I know it's not him, but I silently wish my instincts are wrong. I wish this wasn't some unknown killer. Dread sweeps through me as I remember something from earlier.

Blood red eyes in the forest. Fuck.

"Shit!" I mumble under my breath. I quietly reach for my phone, knowing that if something really is attacking me, it won't let me call anyone.

Sure enough, I was right. Sharp teeth, or what I assumed were teeth, ripped into my hand and thrust it forward hard enough to fling my phone into the underbrush. By the time I turned around to see my attacker, it was gone. Motherfucker! How fast did this bitch move?

Even I'm not sure what happened next, and I was right in the middle of it.

I remember being propelled through the air. I yelped as I hit a tree and slid down, my skin scraped against the rough bark. My head was throbbing and my lower back and arm were in immense pain. "Pain is just a message. Ignore the message," I mumbled to myself as I stood up and looked for my attacker.

Nothing was there.

That, however, meant absolutely nothing in this sick game.

Something, or someone, clamped onto my shoulder, spraying blood. When I started to scream, it shook me and threw me against another tree. This time, though, I hit it head on and fell back to the ground. If I were completely human, I'd be dead by now.

Open your eyes. Open your eyes.

I didn't like the red screen behind my eyelids. Creeped me out. But wait… my eyes were open which meant blood was dripping down my head and blocking my vision. I had two reactions to this:

This was not good. I've never bled so much in my life, not even counting my periods.

Gross!

I tried to brush it out of my eyes, but my arm refused to move. Well, fuck. I was going to die. Dying didn't scare me, but I didn't even…didn't even tell Jake…Everything faded out just as I heard a deep growling say "Filthy vampire. You're not worthy of being an alpha's imprint."


	8. Chapter 8: Discovery

Chapter Eight: Discovery

_God, he is so slow, _she thought. _If only I didn't have a lazy bum for a husband. _She loved everything to do with the outdoors, but she especially loved hiking. And camping. He knew that, of course. For his wedding gift to her, they moved up here. There were plenty of forests and mountains to explore.

Today, she decided to explore a new area. Every so often, she would tie a ribbon around a tree, just in case they got lost. She never stuck to paths. The most beautiful things were those untouched by humans. Up ahead, she could see a clearing through the tree line.

"Oh, George! I think we should come this way more often!" She looked back towards her wheezing husband.

"Why?"

"There's a gorgeous meadow up ahead!" Luckily, they were up so high that they'd broke through the cloud bank that frequently shrouded Forks. The sun was shining as she stepped out onto the field scattered with wildflowers. She inhaled the sweet scent and turned to look for George. It wasn't until he husband stepped through the tree line and say the look of horror on his face that she noticed someone else in the field. Someone, a girl was laying in the field.

Only something was wrong.

She stepped closer and pulled out her radio as her police senses took over. Even though she was off duty, she always carried her radio with her when she went hiking. It was the only way to contact someone out here. Today, it turned out to be a blessing. If she hadn't had it, she would have never been able to notify the chief that a girl had been mauled in time for the girl to be saved.

The girl was just barely alive.

* * *

Charlie Swan sat at his desk and booted up his computer. The clock on the wall showed the time to be 6:30AM. Being a police chief had its downfalls sometimes. He pulled out the lunch Sue Clearwater had made for him and went to put it in the fridge.

As he headed back to his desk, he heard the radio static start. _Already? We live in Forks, not Chicago. Who would be committing a crime at this hour? Wonder what it is now? _Charlie picked up the radio. "Yeah?"

"Chief Swan? It's Lieutenant Hartley. Over."

"It's your day off, right? Over." This was strange. No police officer ever called on their days off, let only radioed in.

"Yeah, and I was on a hike with George. I have a Code 10 here. Looks like an animal mauling. Over."

A mauling? Well, crap. Probably wasn't a mauling, but one of those "animal attacks" the Cullens "deal" with.

"The victim still alive? What are your coordinates? Over."

"Yes. Heart rate is low. Breathing shallow. 47.9511° N, 124.3847° W Over."

"I'm sending an emergency team your way." Charlie sighed. He wondered if he should call the Cullens or the pack to let them know what happened just in case it was an "animal attack."

"Thanks, Chie-" she stopped short.

"Lieutenant? What's wrong? Over."

"Charlie…" She rarely ever called him by his first name. They were friends, but at work it wasn't casual like that, especially in an emergency. "Charlie, I recognize her. Oh, God."

"Lieutenant? Who is she? I'll notify the family. Over."

"I think I just did. Charlie, it's- it's your granddaughter."

Renesmee.

Panic swept through Charlie. It definitely wasn't an animal attack then. The girl could take down a stampeding elephant even if it surprised her. No, this definitely was no accident.

He grabbed his jacket and ran for his cruiser, snatching his cell phone off the desk as he flew by. "Jack!" he yelled at the Sergeant working the front desk. "I'm taking the rest of the day off! Family emergency! And send an emergency unit to 47.9511˚ N, 124.3847˚ W!"

Blowing through the door, Charlie punched in the familiar number on his cell. A light and musical voice answered, "Hey, Dad!"

"Bells, it's Ren."

"Oh! Did she stay at your place? I was worried when she didn't call or come home last night, but I figured she went somewhere safe. And Edward said she went to meet Seth. I take it he dropped her off with you."

"I wish that's why I was calling. My Lieutenant just called in an animal attack. She identified the victim as Renesmee. She's alive. Barely. Emergency response is on the way."

"What?! Oh my God! Edward!" Charlie could hear Bella shouting away from the phone. "Edward! Renesmee's hurt! We have to go! Dad? What- Where should we go? I mean we could easily go find her in the forest-"

"No. I think it would be strange if you just showed up like that. Go to Forks Hospital. That's probably where they'll take her, especially since Carlisle works there. Is he working today?"

"My baby. Oh, my God. Yeah, yes he's working. I'll call him. Thanks for calling." With that she hung up.

Charlie was speeding down the highway a few minutes later when he realized there was someone else he should've called. He quickly pulled over and punched in his best friend's number.

"Billy? Is Jacob around?" he asked when Billy answered the phone.


End file.
